falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Atomic Command
|footer = Protect the American landmarks }} Atomic Command is a Pip-Boy game tape in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. It was published by Planned Diversion Programming in 2071. Characteristics Selectable as a playable game on the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV and Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI under the Inventory tab. The player must protect eight American cities from falling atomic bombs. The eight locations are: * San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge * Seattle's Space Needle * Las Vegas' Fabulous Las Vegas sign * South Dakota's Mount Rushmore * Boston's Custom House Tower * St. Louis' Gateway Arch * Washington D.C.'s National Mall (Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument, and the Capitol building). * New York City's Statue of Liberty Location * In Fallout 4, the disk can be found at the top floor of the Museum of Freedom beside the active terminal. It can also be played on the demo for the Pip-Boy mobile app. * In Fallout 76, the disk can be randomly found throughout Appalachia. Gameplay Nuclear Annihilation is potentially in our future! It is the duty of those that survive to try and preserve our way of life, our history, our culture... and what better way to do this than to have total control of your very own Anti Missile Ballistic Defense System! Atomic Command features three main components for missile defense. Advanced early warning radar telling you exactly how many nukes are in range, a precision guided missile launcher reloaded every wave... and you, the Commander! Get out there and defend our homeland! In the center of an array of famous landmarks taken from around the nation, replicas of iconic structures from eight major cities, sits the Launcher of your system. Using your precision missiles and a bit of timing, shoot down the enemy missiles and bombers before they can destroy the symbols of our great nation! The explosions linger for a few seconds, so keep in mind relative velocities of incoming nukes to rack up big combos. You get points for every nuke you shoot down, every missile you have left, and each landmark you manage to protect. Earn enough points and see the landmarks rebuilt before your very eyes! Atomic Command features three main components for missile defense. Advanced early warning radar telling you exactly how many nukes are in range, a precision guided missile launcher reloaded every wave... and you, the Commander! Get out there and defend our homeland! * On PC/Console - Use the movement buttons, thumb stick, or arrow/directional keys to move your crosshair around the target screen. Pressing the fire button launches a precision missile to that location. * On companion app/mobile device - Tap the screen where you want the missiles to go. This game does not support multi-touch, and there is a slight delay between launches. Behind the scenes * The title and game play are a reference to the famous 1980 Atari arcade game Missile Command. * If one looks closely, the Fabulous Las Vegas Sign actually says New Vegas. Whether this was by accident or intentionally is unknown. Gallery Atomic Command.png RobCo Fun Museum of Freedom.jpg|The tape, with a RobCo Fun magazine Category:Fallout 4 holodisks and notes Category:Fallout 76 holodisks and notes Category:Pre-War games es:Comando atómico ru:Atomic Command uk:Atomic Command